Broken Bottles
by mari91
Summary: Hermione thought she was safe at Number 12. She thought no one in the Order would hurt her. Then HE happened.
1. Intro

A/N: Okay for all of you Readers, I just want you to know that the first eight chapters of this story where not written by me. I am only taking over this Fic. But after the first eight chapters, all of the dialogue and plots will be mine. Thank You. I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Its Only The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Really I don't!

. It's not a time-turnerA/N: I revised this story. Made it a bit longer fic.

Its Only The Beginning

"_-cause him to snap like this"_

"_Dumbledore's been working him overtime. Maybe that's what causes this"_

"_That's no reason to attack Hermione"_

"_What do we do with him now?"_

"_Hex him into oblivion"_

"_MOLLY"_

Their voices floated in and out of Hermione Granger's ears. Pain rippled through her body. She struggled to open her eyes but failed.

One hour earlier

Severus Snape strolled into the quiet kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. He had a meeting with Dumbledore concerning a potion he was asked to make. The Dark Lord wanted an orally taken potion that was tasteless, odorless, colorless, and very deadly He spent two days working gingerly on his task. He was successful. Lightly touching his robe pocket, a small sample laid quiet in a vial.

Despite his success, he was a right foul mood tonight. Glancing at his watch, he had twenty minutes to go. Curling his lip, he hated this place and the master of the household; Sirius Black. 'Where is that lazy git?' he thought.

Pacing around the large room, he counted the minutes down till his meeting. Suddenly, the kitchen door flew open; knocking Snape to the ground. A body pressed painfully into his back.

"Oaf" a girl's voice echoed through the room.

Scrambling off the ground, Severus threw whoever was on his back to kitchen floor. Straightening his black robes, he twisted his body around to face the clumsy idiot. His eyes met a brown bushy-haired mess.

"Granger" Snape said through clenched teeth

"Professor. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were here." Hermione climbed off the floor, rubbing her sore knees.

"Well, maybe it hasn't occurred to you but this house is covered with people. You might want to watch where you headed"

"I'm sorry again, _sir_" brushing dust off her shirt.

Severus blew air sharply out of his nose; glaring at her. "I'm sick of …" he stopped talking abruptly. Hermione watched him clutch his right robe pocket. Snape felt moisture on his pocket. Two days of work was now seeping into his seams of his robes. Ripping into his robe pocket, small shards of glass cut into his skin. Withdrawing his hand, Snape brought his hand up to his face. Slivers of glass mixed with droplets of liquid clung to his fingers.

"Professor? Is something the matter?" Hermione asked stepping closer to him, staring at his hand.

Reaching into his other pocket, he withdrew his wand. Casting a cleaning spell on his dirty hand, he then pointed his wand at Hermione. Anger flashed across his face. Hermione eyes widened.

"Professor? Wha...t are you doing d...doing?" Hermione asked, falling over her words.

"Do you realize what you have done, Mudblood?" he saw Hermione flinch at his choice of words. "You ruined two days of work"

"Sir, I'm very sorry. Please, professor, lower your wand" she pleaded, inching her way to the door. Feeling around her clothes, she realized she forgot her wand upstairs.

The rage that was bubbling in his veins busted forth. Spreading several spells on the room, the kitchen slammed shut and the room became noticeably colder. Throwing his body forward, Serevus reached out and gripped Hermione upper right arm

"Stop this" Hermione cried, wiggling in his grasp. Snape squeezed harder making the young witch squeal loudly. "Please, let me go. I'm sorry that broke your vial."

"You're not sorry enough. I'll make you sorry" He hissed at her. Pocketing his wand quickly, Severus grabbed Hermione another arm and hoisting the tiny witch in the air. Snape draw back his hand and slapped her against the cheek.

"PLEASE STOP" Hermione screamed. Guiding the kicking witch over to the oak kitchen table, Snape rammed her face into the hard wood. Dizziness filled her head. Tears were streaming down her face, collected on the wood surface. Severus pressed his body against her back, trying to keep her struggling to a minimum.

"Please" her pleas were muffled by the table. "Let me go"

"For six years, I have in endured your know it all attitude. You, Potter, and Weasley receive no punishment for your reckless actions. It ends tonight. You will be punished." Winding his hand into her fizzy curls, Snape snapped her head back.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione wept, as her head was forceful pulled back more.

"I already explain that to you, Miss. Granger"

"Moony, why is this door locked? We never lock it." Hermione heard Sirius voice through the kitchen door. She struggled against Snape's body.

Suddenly the door broke swinging open, Sirius Black and his old school friend, Remus Lupin stumbled into kitchen. Sirius stopped short upon sight that before him.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Sirius said; his hands clutched into fists.

Snape froze at the voice, allowing Hermione to wiggled free of him. The tears were still flowing as she sprinted away from the table. Remus reached out tucked Hermione behind his back.

"I asked you a question, Snape" Sirius spat, as he removed his wand from his pocket and pointed at the greasy-haired wizard.

Snape turned slowly to the pair, straightening his rumbled robes. "Teaching Ms.Granger a lesson."

At this remark, Remus followed Sirius's lead and withdrew his wand. "What did Hermione do to receive this _lesson?_" Remus asked, feeling the young witch grasp his faded brown jacket. Hermione began to feel very light-headed and weak-kneed.

"She broke a potion bottle" Snape said glaring at Sirius.

"How dare you touch her with your greasy hands?" Sirius yelled, in disgust.

Hermione's knees finally gave way as she crumbled to the floor. Remus caught her head before it smashed into the hard floor. At the same time, Sirius cast a charm towards Snape that render him immobile and silent.

"Is she okay, Remus?" Sirius turned and crunched down beside his friend. Sirius reached out and smoothed some of Hermione's hair away from her closed eyes.

"Yes, she will." Lupin breathed.

"That bruise is right nasty" Sirius gingerly touched the red and purple mark on Hermione face.

"We need to wake Arthur and Molly" They nodded in agreement.

TBC


	3. What To Do

What To Do……

Molly was red faced and pacing uncontrollably in the kitchen. Arthur, her husband came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, seizing her pacing.

"Dumbledore told us we could trust him" Her eyes were starting to glisten with tears. "Now this" She gestured to still unconscious Hermione.

"Molly, my sweetheart, we will get to the bottom of this." Another Weasley had entered the kitchen, confused with all the commotion.

"Bill, would you be a dear and carry Hermione into the sitting room, please" The oldest Weasley shook his head, while gathering the tiny bundle that was Hermione into his arms.

"What happened?" he asked, half-way through the door.

"Come back in and we'll discuss it" Bill disappeared into the other room.

"Remus, what do we do?" A single tear had finally fallen down the red head's cheek.

Remus glanced at Sirius, who was still fuming around Snape. "We let him explain" Pointed his wand at the greasy hair man, the bind was lifted.

The potions master stretched his limbs and smoothed down his black robes.

"Start explaining, Snivllius" Sirius growled, still clutching his wand.

"For being the brightest witch of her age, Miss. Granger is very childish. She flew in here, uncontrollably and smashed a potion that I have been working on for two days. So, I decided to teach her a lesson."

"By slapping her and forcing her against a table" Sirius yelled, his knuckles on his wand hand were white.

"I taught her how the real world is. Tough. I'm sick of children being coddled.."

"It was an accident" A small voice hissed from the doorway.

All eyes turned to brown-hair girl with the bruised cheek. Bill was standing behind her.

"Hmpf." Digging into his robe pockets, he produced a small jar. Placing it on the table, he turned towards Hermione. "Healing ointment for your cheek" And with that he apparated.

"It was accident" Hermione whispered into the empty space.

Molly rushed to the girl's side and pressed Hermione's head into her shoulder. "We know dear"

Sirius approached the two women. "We will go to Dumbledore and tell him the situation. Snape will not be allowed back here" he said with distain.

"NO" Hermione cried. "We need him in the Order. He's our link" She broke free from Molly's comforting grip. "Sure he's evil, cruel, and a sadist. But we need him."

All the adults looked around at each other.

"Hermione, are you sure about this?" Sirius reached out and stocked her left cheek.

"Don't go to Dumbledore. He's under a lot of pressure..'

"Don't defend him, Hermione" Sirius roared.

"I'm not. We all are under a lot of pressure. Any one of us could snap. I just to want this forget that it happened."

They all shook their heads in agreement. Molly hugged the girl one last time before heading to bed. The other Weasley's had followed.

Hermione slowly released the breath she was holding. Walking slowly towards the door, she heard Sirius speak.

"I can't stand the fact that his greasy hands were on you."

"Leave it go, Sirius. It's over and done with." Hermione said softly. She gave a small smile and left the room.

"I don't like the fact that she just back down. I don't like it." Sirius growled.

Remus held up a hand. "He is under a lot of pressure." Sirius hissed and walked out.


	4. Don't Let It Be Too Late

Don't Let It Be Too Late

A/N: EVIL SNAPE!!

"Severus, May I see you for a moment?" Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the Snape's fireplace. Circling a chair, the older wizard settled into a chair across from Severus's desk; which the potions teacher perched behind.

"Make it quick, Albus" Serveus snapped.

"I want to discuss what happened a couple days ago between Miss. Granger and yourself" Albus removed his glass, gently cleaning them, waiting for a reply.

"Old man, there is nothing to discuss" Snape smirked.

"Molly Weasley claims that you lost your temper with a certain witch."

"If you are referring to Miss. Granger, I did not lose my temper"

"Then, by Merlin, what happened?' Professor Dumbledore replaced his glasses on his nose.

"With all respect Headmaster, Please leave my classroom" Snape stood abruptly and stormed into his private library.

Hghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghgh

"Are you heading off to bed, 'Mione?" Remus asked, collected her tea cup.

"Most likely. I been drained these couple of days" Hermione assemble her papers together. "Good night, Remus" She leaned over his chair and gently kissed his cheek. Pulling back her lips, she felt his fingers grazing her chin. Her eyes locked with his, in confusion.

"What?" she softly breathed.

"I keep forgetting how beautiful you are" Remus answered, tracing her lips with his fingers.

"Remus?" Hermione questioned.

"Forget what I said. I'm just babbling. Full moon close and all" Lupin ducked his head and stared at his lap.

"Okay. Well, I'm off the bed" Hermione smiled and disappeared out the door.

Halfway up to the third floor, Hermione's body collided with a hard body.

"Ompff"

"Careful there, brown eyes" Sirius grasped her shoulders, steadying her.

"I'm sorry, Padfoot" Smoothing back her wild curls. "I'm so clumsy this week. I think I'm channeling the essence of Tonks" Hermione giggled.

Sirius smiled. "I should hope not. We won't survive. Are you heading to bed?" he dropped his arms to his sides.

"Yes, I was." Hermione stared into his handsome face. Years of Azkaban could never rob him of the sparkle in his eyes. His face was clean shaven except a tiny patch of hair on the bottom of his chin. Hermione studied him for a moment. Remus liked his mustaches while Sirius liked his goatees and beards. She smiled.

"Why are you smiling, Ms. Granger? How I said something funny?"

She quickly dropped the smile. "No, sir"

"Sir? You're not in school, Hermione"

Hermione scowled at him "You called me Miss. Granger"

Padfoot smiled and closed the gap between them. "Yes. I did" He extended his hand to cup her cheek. "Do have any idea how pretty you are?"

Hermione blushed. "You are the second person to tell me that tonight"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Moony?"

Her face flushed.

"He's a smart man. Well, I will bid you goodnight then" Leaning in, he kissed her nose then her cheek.

"Goodnight, Sirius" She made her way to her room. What has gotten into the two of them? She enjoyed the attention; it was just odd. Throwing open her door, Hermione hurried inside. Closing the door behind her, she threw her things on her bed. Hermione sighed and fell face first on her bed. She was exhausted. A shadowy figure emerged from the corner of the room. He whispered a quiet locking and silencing spell.

"Good evening, Miss. Granger"

Her head shot up when she heard the silky voice. Rolling off the bed, she stood before her potions teacher.

"Professor?" Hermione tried to stop the nervousness in her voice. She reached behind her and blindly searched for her wand. Grasping the small handle, Hermione slid it out from under her books.

"Rumor has it, that you turned me in for my actions the other night." Snape spoke softly.

Hermione began to shake her head. She silently cursed Mrs. Weasley. "N..No..I"

He was much quicker that she thought. In one stride, his body was flushed against hers. Snape knocked her wand out of her hand.

"It was YOU" His anger showed in his pale face. "I warned you not to cross me, Miss. Granger. There is no help for you"

Hermione ducked over his arms but was easily caught in his iron grasp. He managed to wrestle her to the floor.

"Get off of me" Hermione screeched and clawed at his face. Snape grasped her hands over her head. Hermione breathing became ragged. "Please, stop this" Serveus dropped his head down to her ear and lick it gently. She shivered and wiggled her body under his. Raising his wand, he silenced her.

"Does this excite you, Mudblood?" He breathed into her ear. He gently nipped at her soft lope.

Hermione whimpered. Where were Remus and Sirius?

"Are you a virgin, Miss. Granger?" Tears stared welled in the corner of her eyes. "I take that as a yes"

Snape moved his hand under her shirt. He closed his eyes and relished the soft, warm skin. "No one has touched this china skin?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm surprised that Black hasn't made a move on you yet." Hermione eyes widened. "Oh yes Hermione, Black was notorious for bedding virgins. I wouldn't be surprised if he thought about bedding you or Ms. Weasley or perhaps both of you girls at the same time"

The tears escaped her eyes. Sirius would never do that. Maybe in his younger days, not now.

Snape lifted the spell allowing her to speak.

"Sing your song, my bird?" Snape cooed as he touched her lacy bra.

"Please don't do this. You will be kick out of the order for this. Dumbledore will lose all respect for you."

"Then I go back to the Dark Lord and spill my secrets. And the Order will be destroyed. It will be entirely your fault."

Hermione struggled. "Why is it my fault?"

"All you have to do let invade your shores. If you don't comply, everyone you love will die."

"The Order will win against your precious Lord" Hermione spat. "I won't let you touch me."

"Maybe I'll start by killing you parents first. And then, move my way to the Weasley's."

Tears began to fall again down Hermione face. "You're evil. Evil."


	5. How Will It Be

How Will It Be

_Tears began to fall again down Hermione face. "You're evil. Evil."_

"Hermione?" a voice called through her closed door. Hermione eyes widened. Snape's face, however, remained unmoved. Quickly grabbing Hermione by the arm, Snape hulled himself and the trembling girl to a standing position. Snape shoved Hermione to the door. Snape unwarded the door.

"I would mind my tongue if I were you, Miss. Granger." Snape hissed in her ear while pressing the tip of his wand into her ribs.

"Hermione, are you okay?" the werewolf asked again.

Hermione silenced a yelp as her potions master grabbed the back of her neck. "Yes, Yes Remus. I'm fine." She finally answered.

"Dinner is going to ready. Would you like to eat with Sirius and me?"

Snape dug his wand deeper into her ribs. Tears started to form in her eyes. "Your answer is no" he hissed again.

"No, that's okay R.. Remus. I'm quite tired."

"Are you sick, 'Mione? You don't sound alright" Remus asked.

"I'm just tired. I'm going to bed. _Alone_" Hermione answered, slowly.

"Sleep well, Hermione" A tear escaped her eyes as she heard Remus footsteps precede down the hall.

The grip on the neck hardened. Hermione leaned forward and pressed her forehead into the door. Snape was still and silent. She knew he was thinking. She could feel his heartbeat through his hand. "We are going to take a trip downstairs. I think I want an audience to witness your deflowering"

"What? You're crazy. You touch me in front of them; they will kill you. Hex you into a thousand pieces" Hermione shrieked.

"Don't be so sure, my little kitten. I was not a Death Eater for show. I know how play with fire."

He flicked his wand and the open popped open. Hermione had to throw her head back from getting hit. "Move" The potions master ordered.

The Professor maneuvered her through down the endless stairs and hallways. They approached the kitchen. His grip on her neck still had not receded, but he was now pressing his wand into the middle of her back. "My kitten, are you ready?"

Hermione whimpered.

Entering the kitchen, she noticed both Remus and Sirius were quick to draw their wands.

"Lower your wands, Gentleman." Snape moved his black wand to Hermione throat. He then, entangled his hand in the brown curls; pulling back hard. A painfully moan escaped Hermione's lips.

Sirius was the first to move forward. His eyes were wild as he clutched his wand. "_Get the fuck away from her"_ he growled.

"You are in no position to make threats, Black" Snape sneered. "Lower your wand or Miss. Granger will suffer"

Remus moved forward as well. "Severus, what is going on? Have you gone mental? Let Hermione go. She has done nothing wrong"

"Yes, I am mental" He finally admitted it. "Working for the Dark Lord will do that to you. Now, I won't repeat myself. Lower your wands"

Nobody moved. Snape sneered and pulled harder on Hermione's hair. She yelped loudly. "Please stop. You're hurting me" she pleaded.

Remus reluctantly lowered his wand. His anger was boiling in his blood. He looked at his best friend who refused to budge.

"Padfoot" he whispered. "Sheath you wand for Hermione's sake"

Snape smirked at the fallen dog as Sirius placed his wand back in his pocket. Sirius hated the fact the he was bowing to the whims of a Death Eater. But, he didn't want to cause Hermione any more pain. Over the months, he grown attached to her.

"Both of you made the correct choice." Dragging his wand over Hermione pale skin of her throat, Snape studied the faces of other men. Which one would do his dirty work?

TBC…

**AN: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I would like to ask about possible idea for the next chapters. I'm open to idea. I am moving this story to the dark side. hehehe**


	6. Just In Time

Just In Time

Snape smirked at the fallen dog as Sirius placed his wand back in his pocket

_Snape smirked at the fallen dog as Sirius placed his wand back in his pocket. Sirius hated the fact the he was bowing to the whims of a Death Eater. But, he didn't want to cause Hermione any more pain. Over the months, he grown attached to her._

"_Both of you made the correct choice." Dragging his wand over Hermione pale skin of her throat, Snape studied the faces of other men. Which one would do his dirty work?_

Now:

"I want your wands. NOW" Snape growled.

"Severus, let's discuss this. What has Miss. Granger done? What is it that you want?" Remus breathed steadily.

"There is nothing to discuss. Hand over your wand, Lupin. And tell your flea-bitten friend to do the same." The Death Eater tightened his grip on the now squirming Hermione.

"FLEA BITTEN! How dare you, Snivllius. I may be flea-bitten, but at least I don't get my jollies from raping school girls."

"Who said I would be raping Miss. Granger?" Snape raised an eyebrow. He dragged his wand over Hermione's lips. Hermione gulped and shivered. "Ms.Granger?"

"Y..Yes" a tiny voice broke over her tongue.

"Choose"

"I..I don't understand"

Snape's anger boiled. He forcibly grabbed her hair and shoved the tiny witch to her knees, which collided painfully against the hard wood floor.

"You will choose which _Marauder _to fuck you" Hermione shuttered at his harsh words. "If you do not choose, I will choose for you"

"Why…Why" Hermione tried stopped the tears that began to fall.

"Your pain and their anguish will bring me sweet pleasure, my dear little witch.

A single tear escaped her right eyes. '_This is not happening. I can't choose. I want to stay a virgin till I'm married. I can't look at Remus and Sirius. Who will I choose? Remus was my former teacher. He's kind-hearted, quiet and never lost his temper. Sirius, on the other hand, was Harry's god father, bold, and very quick-tempered. I can't choose." _She heard a wand clatter to the floor. It rolled and stopped by her knee. Hermione recognized it as Lupins'. Slowly reaching out her fingers, her nails touch the thin piece of wood. But, her Potions teacher was quicker. In a flash, he collected the wand and tucked into his robes.

"Lupin, you were always the smart one. It's a shame that Black does not share your brains. He'd rather see the little girl suffer." Snape smirked. "_Crucio"_

Hermione screamed. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She desperately tried to wiggle free of Snape's grasp. He was stead fast on holding her. Remus jumped from his spot.

Sirius fired a hex at the greasy hair man. Quickly releasing the curse on Hermione, he blocked the hex. Hermione gasped for air. Her body itched with pain. Snape unwound his hand from her knotted hair. Allowing her body to slump to the floor, Snape spoke harshly.

"You wish to cause her more pain." With quick wand work, Snape petrified and silenced the two Marauders. "So be it"

Snape walked over the Sirius and plucked his wand from his frozen hand. Breaking it, he wordlessly released the spell, allowing the man to speak.

"You fucking bastard. I will personally kill you." Sirius spat.

"You will do nothing other than what you are told to do, Black." The death eater calmly said. "You Mr. Black will fuck Miss Granger till I say you are done. You will defile her."

Sirius growled inhumanly.

"I will not think twice about driving her insane with more curses. The choice is yours. Pain or Lust?"

Sirius stared at him. Sadness clouded his gray eyes. "Your eyes have given you away, Black"

Acting quickly, Snape hauled Hermione up by her arm and tossed her atop the table. Her body still ached from the Unforgivable. She tried to wrestle out of his grasp. Dissolving the spell that held Sirius in his place, Snape motioned him to step forward. Flicking his wand, he released Remus as well.

"I think I will let the werewolf have fun as well." Snape sneered. "If you do not comply with me Lupin, I will kill her."

Remus looked upon his former student with sadness. He knew at this point fighting was futile.

"Lupin, hold Miss. Granger's arms." Lupin failed to move. "NOW LUPIN" he poked the werewolf with his wand.

Climbing onto the table, Remus approached Hermione. "Please Remus. Don't do this." Hermione pled as she kicked her feet. "I would rather die. Please Professor Snape, don't make them do this." Remus grabbed hold of her upper body and forced it down the table. Hermione cried out, struggled to break free.

The dark man turned to Sirius. He motioned for him to take his place. Sirius stepped forward, hesitantly. Hermione pleaded to Harry's Godfather.

"I want to hear her scream, Black" Snape crept to a corner of the room

"She already is, Bastard. Haven't you heard enough?" Sirius placed his hands on the girl's knees

"Not nearly enough. I want to hear that wonderful scream you can only get from a virgin." Snape smiled with his yellowed teeth showing.

Sirius looked down at Hermione. He could not do this. He couldn't take what is not his. Tears spilled over her creamy cheeks. He looked at Remus, with his large hands wrapped around Hermione's tiny wrists.

"I'm waiting, Black" a cold voice rand through Sirius ears.

"You can keep fucking waiting" Sirius growled his response.

"What is the matter, Black? Can't get it up?" Snape laughed. "Look at her, ready and unwilling; ripe for the taking."

"Severus" a quiet voice called from the door way. Snape eyes turned to the doorway. His eyes and head dropped, respectfully.

.

TBC

I hope you guys are not disappointed. Let me know.


	7. Obsession

Obsession

Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway, with his wand to his side.

"Headmaster" Severus said softy. He slowly raised his head to his boss.

The two Marauders' head shot towards the door. They were saved from defiling Hermione. Remus released his former student's arms while Sirius scooped the girl up and placed her on her feet.

"Ms. Granger, come here please" The old wizard, kindly said.

Hermione scramble over to him, hiding behind his back. He noticed that her cheeks were damp. Hearing the front door open, Hermione watched Aurors Kingsley and Tonks enter the kitchen. Hermione took notice the hardened look on Kingsley's face. Even Tonks, who was always bright and cheerful, had a look of disgust on hers.

"Aurors?" Hermione breathed out. "How did you know Professor Snape would be here? Are you taking him away? What will happen to the Order?"

"Even in life and death situations Ms. Granger, you still manger to ask questions" Albus smiled lightly. Suddenly, his face turned serious. "Severus, what happened, my dear boy?"

"Obsession. That little girl…" Snape motioned at Hermione. "…is my obsession. I have no idea why. She's insufferable, a know-it-all, and an annoyance."

"Unfortunately Severus, I have to turn you over to the Aurors. I'm truly sorry." Kingsley and Tonks stepped around Albus to confront the dark man.

Snape sneered. "You think I'll go quietly. I really think I will give myself to the witch with the two feet and the wizard who has no clue what's going."

"You will go" a gruff voice answered. Mad-Eye Moody hobbled into the kitchen. His magically eye was twitching. He stopped behind Hermione and placed a protective hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go, Snape" Tonks snapped. She held her wand steady at the man's throat.

The teacher did not move.

Hermione felt a tickle in her ear. "Let's get you out the kitchen, Miss. Granger" Mad-Eye steered the young witch out of the kitchen. Once they were safely away, the Auror spoke again.

"Did he hurt you?" Hermione sat down in one the plush chairs of the library. Tears welled up in her eyes again.

"He…um cast an unforgivable on me." A stray tear rolled down her cheek, remember the pain of the curse.

"Umm" Moody grunted. "Is your virginity still intact?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes. But he tried to…" She was cut-off by a scream. "Was that Tonks?" Hermione jumped for her chair. Moody roughly grabbed her arm.

"Tonks is a capable Auror, Miss. Granger" Moody listened to noise coming from the kitchen. Suddenly, there was silence. The Auror watched as Albus plodded down the hallway. Dumbledore leaned into Mad-Eye's ear and whispered something Hermione couldn't hear. Moody grumbled as Dumbledore retreated back to the kitchen. "Let's go, Miss. Granger"

"Go where?" Hermione asked.

"Back to the kitchen" Mad-Eye tugged on Hermione's arm, pulling her towards the kitchen.

Upon entering, Hermione saw Tonk's lifeless body being cradled by Remus. Gasping, the young witch untangled herself from Moody's grip.

"What happened? Tonks isn't dead is she?"

Dumbledore moved to Hermione's side, grasping her hands. 'No, Hermione, Miss. Tonks is not dead. Severus had hit her with a powerful hex before he used a port key to escape. She just needs to sleep it off"

Hermione remained silent. _'Snape escaped. How can that be? He's still out there'_ she thought. Taking no notice to the conversations going on around her, Hermione slumped into a kitchen chair. She barely felt a pair of hands wrap around shoulders. She smelled spices and musk.

"Sirius, I'm frightened" Hermione observed Remus gather Tonks into his arms and exit the kitchen along with the Headmaster.

"I know, love. From this point on, you will under supervision and protection. Dumbledore will place strong wards on the house to prevent him from entering again."

Hermione sighed, standing up. "What about the Order? He'll go to You-Know-Who"

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it. We have plenty of supports. It will okay." Sirius took her seat and grabbed Hermione hips, pulling her into his lap. "Are you comfortable with this?"

"I'm okay. I'm grateful that Dumbledore showed up when he did. I don't think I could handle the aftermath if you...um had…"

"I understand. I think it would ruin your friendships with Remus and me." He grasped her chin and turned her face to his. "Remember, I would never hurt you"

Hermione offered a weak smile. "I know."

TBC

Another chapter done. Yeah


	8. Restless Nights

Restless Nights

A/N: Thank you guys some much for the reviews. I will try to make the chapter a little longer. I had never really meant this the romance fic, but……

Days later, Severus approached his dark master, wearily. The room was dark except for a few white candles. Their flames flickered with the light draft in the room.

"Good evening, Severus" Voldemort spoke softly.

"Evening, My Lord" he bowed and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"I do not remember calling for you, servant" The Dark Lord questioned.

"No, Milord. You did not summon me. I have information" Snape lifted his head to the dark man.

"Go on" Voldemorts' red eyes flashed in the dark.

Severus breathed air into his lungs and steadied his thinking. "I have fallen out of the graces of Dumbledore, Milord"

Voldemort reminded silent. Snape shifted uneasy on his feet. "Let me see" the dark lord, demanded.

The Potions Master allowed his master into invaded his mind. He watched as the events from the past week flip behind his eyes. When the Dark Lord was satisfied, he withdrew from Severus mind.

"Tempted by virgin flesh, eh, my boy?" Voldemort closed his eyes.

"I don't know why. I can't seem to think clearly these past days."

The Dark Lord chuckled. "Oh, Severus my boy, you wanted young flesh. That is the nature of the beast. There is no science behind it. You just wanted to take out that pent up anger and sexual rage on a young, virginal girl.

It was Severus's time to be silent.

"However, I must say that I'm disappointed that you lost your post at Hogwarts and the Order. That doesn't serve me well." Voldemort said, solemnly. "I need you there."

"The Headmaster will never let me back into the school, let alone the Order."

"Do you feel any regret due to your actions?" The Dark Lord interrupted the young man.

Severus thought hard of the Dark Lords question. "No, I don't. I rather liked it." He smiled.

Voldemort chuckled again. "I did not choose you, as my most faithful, for nothing. There are plenty of pets in the dungeons. Some, I do believe, are still virgins. I suggest you partake in their company while I think of a way to get you _back_ into good graces with old fool." With that, Voldemort stood; allowing Snape to kiss the hem of his robes.

"Thank you, Milord"

"Any sightings of Snape?" Tonk flipped her auburn curls over one shoulder. A couple days rest and many potions later, Tonks was able to climb downstairs and share a late dinner with the Remus and Sirius.

"No. Not yet." Remus said, quietly. He lifted his fork full of ground beef, brought it to Tonks' lips. She grabbed it roughly, sending pieces of brown bits onto the table. "I can feed myself"

Remus sighed and wiped the table off. "Dumbledore ordered the Weasleys and Harry to stay at their homes this summer. Leaving Hermione in our care."

"How is she?" Tonks whispered.

Sirius shifted in his seat. "She's okay. She's a strong witch. She has a very positive attitude in light of the events that took place."

"Good for her. Where is she now?" Tonks polished off the remaining ground beef from Remus's plate.

"Sleeping, I believe" Sirius answered.

The lifeless body of the young girl lay underneath the Potions Master. For a solid hour, he rode her like a horse, listening to her screams. He forced the witch to come many times. When he approached his climax, Severus wrapped his hands around the milky white throat and squeezed. He felt her throat break and her last puffs of air escape her body. Snape placed her head on the floor and watch her chocolate eyes fade to blue. The young witch's brown fizzy curls dissolve to blond straight locks. Snape sighed loudly. He wished that the Poly-Juice had lasted a little longer. For that matter, he wished the girl had lasted longer, too.

Hermione woke with a start. Pushing herself upright, she scanned her bedroom for any signs of movement. Hermione flipped the covers back and climbed out of bed. Opening her bedroom door, she padded into the hallway. Softly creeping to Remus door, she noticed that it was open a crack. Hermione slowly pushed it open. She prayed that Remus wouldn't mind if she asked him to borrow a potion to help her get back to sleep. Hermione blushed at the sight in front of her.

"Hermione" Tonks squeaked. Spotting the young witch, she climbed off Remus's lower body, with a wet slurp. The Auror's pert breasts bounce slightly as she hastily covered herself. Remus grabbed the bed sheet; covering himself.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Remus asked, still red with embarrassment

"Um. Oh. I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you if you had any sleeping potions. I'm so sorry to have interrupted you" She fumbled over her words.

"No need for apologies. Tonks and I were just..um. well. Anyway, let me look" Remus clung to the sheet as he dug into his night stand. "I am truly sorry Hermione. I'm afraid I'm out."

"Oh. That's ok"

As she turned to the door, she heard Remus speak again. "Padfoot might have some. I do believe he is still wake."

Turning back around, she thanked him. Before closing the door, Hermione heard a rustle of sheets and a girlish giggle.

Trotting up to the next floor, Hermione neared Sirius's door. She found it closed. Softly knocking, she heard a grunt. Grasping the ancient doorknob, she walked into the dark room.

"Sirius, you still up?" Hermione softly called.

"Ummm" was the response.

Hermione slowly approached his bed. She could only see the outline Sirius body in the shadows. He was lying above the covers with his arm thrown over his eyes. Only his lower body was covering. Reaching out, Hermione touched his shoulder. Sirius jerked awake; grabbing the offending hand.

"Sirius, it's me, Hermione."

Sirius breathed. "Hermione? What happened?" He said, caressing her hand.

"No, I'm fine. Do you have 'dreamless sleep' potion? I'm having trouble sleeping." Hermione confined in him.

"Yes, I do" Sirius sat up and looked under the old bed. Finding what he was looking for, he handed the tiny vial to the young girl. Moving his legs, he made room for her. "Please sit"

"Thank you." Hermione lowered herself onto the bed.

Sirius watched her through his messy black locks. She was beautiful. "Did you have another nightmare, 'Mione?"

"No, not this time. Just having trouble falling back to sleep. Too much on my mind."

Sirius chuckled as he reached out and rubbed her back. "You need to learn to turn the brain of yours off."

"That's what Harry and Ron say" Hermione smiled. She felt his fingers glide into her curls. "Hmmm, Sirius, that feels good. You kept that up, I won't need the potion."

Sirius leaned forward and moves her hair away from her neck. He blew air on her bare shoulders and watched her shiver. "'Mione, stay with me tonight"

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because" He moved his lips up to her face and captured her lips with his.

"I have found a plan, Severus" The Dark Lord announced, his red eyes bursting with light.

TBCBottom of Form


	9. Scared

Scared

A/N: Sorry I haven't update sooner

A/N: Sorry I haven't update sooner. Here you guys go!! This is going to be the last chapter. Thanks you guys for the kind reviews.

It's been three weeks since Hermione and Sirius shared their first and last kiss. Hermione decided that their situation would only cause confusion and anxiety. So, Sirius had moved on. On from the kiss they shared and on from Hermione. For the past week, she watched him flirt with a new member of the Order. A small part of her heart broke when the young girl, who was not a day over 18, giggled at something Sirius said.

It's been three weeks since the Order received word from Dumbledore that Severus Snape came into the Headmaster office and asked for forgiveness. He claimed that he was under the _Imperio Curse_. Dumbledore regrettably doubted Snape's sincerity. And while the potions master sat in the Headmaster office; the Aurors came with a court order to escort Snape off the premises. It was told that Snape had not gone quietly.

It's been two weeks since the Daily Prophet reported that Ex Potions Master of Hogwarts would be sentenced to death by the Dementers. The news was taken well by the Order. Hermione was unsure how to feel. 'Had Dumbledore done the right thing? It was not Dumbledore's fault. The Ministry was presented with overwhelming evidence of Snape guilt.' Luckily, Hermione had not been asked to testify.

It's been a week since the massive breakout from Azkaban. It was apparent that the Dark Lord had orchestrated the breakout. Just as the Order feared, Snape was one of the escapees. The Members spoke in hushed tones around Hermione. Even Sirius and Remus guarded their conversations around her. They no longer had the familiar sparkle in their eyes. Map and diagrams cluttered tables and chairs. The tone around Grimmauld place was solemn.

It's been three days since Hermione had gone into hiding, along with the rest the Order. Grimmauld Place had been abandoned. They knew that an attack was prefigured. They disbanded quickly. They left nothing in the house. Hermione stared out the window of her safe house. No letters were allowed in or out of the house. She sighed heavily. Hermione sat and thought all day long. Her guardian hobbled into the room. She didn't look up.

"Miss Granger! Constant Vigilance!" Mad Eye Moody preached.

Hermione sighed again. "What was Harry's father's nickname?

"Prongs" He spat. "You need to keep your head out of the clouds and think"

Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced out of the window again.

It's been to two hours since a letter came for Hermione. The letter was carried by a large rusty colored owl. Hermione shivered as she touched the white envelope. Her name was scribbled in a familiar penmanship. The torn letter revealed a tiny piece of paper that read.

**I will not stop – S.S.**

It's been one hour and 58 minutes since Hermione passed out.

There you go folks. If anyone would like to have this story, they are welcome it.


	10. It Was Only A Dream

**A/N: Okay you guys ….this is the first chapter that's going to be written by me. I hope you like it. One more thing….. I don't own any of the characters in this story…except for the one or two that I may makeup…and the only thing I do own is the plot… **

* * *

It Was Only A Dream

_The room was dark. Everywhere she turned that was the only thing she saw…..DARKNESS. She didn't know where she was or who had brought her here. The only thing that she knew was that this wasn't a safe place and she had to get out of there and fast._

_Slowly but surely, she started to make her way through the darkness. It seemed to last for hours on end….that is until she saw the light at the end of the tunnel. She started to believe that just maybe she would be able to make it out with nothing going wrong._

_But oh how wrong was she._

_Just when she was about to step out into the light, something from the darkness seemed to just pull her back farther in the she was to start with. It seemed the harder she tried to get free, the more she got trapped. And then she heard it. _

"_Hello Hermione." The cold voice said._

_Without even turning around, Hermione knew who was calling her name. The one person she hoped would never find her; the one person she wished she never would have to meet in the darkness._

"_What do you want…….Snape."_

"_Why you know exactly what I want. The question you should be asking is when it's going to happen."_

_Hermione didn't know what to do. Apart of her mind wanted to side with Snape…she knew what he wanted to do; she just didn't know when it was going to happen. But the other part was screaming at her to run as fast as she could in the other direction and not to look back. No matter what happened. But she just couldn't get her feet to move in the direction that she wanted to go. It was like his voice had paralyzed her to the spot she stood. She did the one thing that came to mind. She kept him talking._

"_Where am I; why have you brought me here; do you know how much trouble you are going to be in when they find me?"_

_  
"My, my, my you do ask a lot of questions don't you Hermione. Oh well, let's see. You are in a special place of mine, where no matter how hard someone tries looking for they will never find you. So I really don't care how much trouble I'm going to be in because no one is ever going to find you. And isn't it obvious as to why I'VE brought YOU here."_

_She didn't know what do or what to say. She just stood there. It was like her brain had gone on shut down. And no matter what it wasn't waking up any time soon. And then it happened. Now I wouldn't call it fate, because no one in a million years would call it fate. To most normal people would call it painful, and excruciating. Because what happened next was just that. Before Hermione could think what to do, she was hit by something that set her whole body on fire. _

_I seemed like she had fallen into a furnace and no one was there to get her out. The harder she tried to scream, the more it hurt and the harder it was to breath. And then just like that it was gone. And she was able to breathe easier. And best of all she was able to move. As soon as she was sure that she was fine, she took off in a run. _

_She thought maybe if she could just stay ahead of him by a minute at least, then maybe she could just make it out of here alive. She could hear him behind her. Just walking. And calling her name like they were old friends. _

_It was like she was running in a maze. Left here, right there. But it still seemed like the more she ran, the more she was getting lost. And then she felt it. He had caught up with her. And with one blow, she was on the ground. Her shoulder felt like she had been hit by a sledge hammer. She tried to get up, but it hurt to put pressure on her shoulder. She had a strong feeling that maybe it was dislocated. She finally pushed herself off of the floor with her good arm. And started to run again. She knew that she wouldn't get far with her shoulder the way it was. So stopping for just a moment, she did the one thing she could think of._

_With a loud crack, she snapped her shoulder back in place. She slid down to the floor. All she wanted to do was stay sitting there, but she knew that she couldn't. Because if she did he would for sure find her and then she would never be able to escape. So once again she forced herself off the floor, and began to run. _

_Hermione…_

_She stopped for a second before she started to run again. She knew she heard her name being called but it didn't sound like it was Snape. It sounded like someone else. It sounded like Sirius. But how could that be. She knew that he wasn't here. And didn't Snape say that there was no way for anyone to find her here. _

_Hermione…_

_There it was again. But it sounded closer. She started to pick up her pace. Maybe it was Sirius. Now if only she could get to him before Snape got to her, then everything would be okay. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Praying the whole way that she would make it._

_Hermione…_

_It was like the more she heard her name, the faster she made herself run. She was determined to make it to him if it was the last thing she did. She didn't want to spend another minute in this place. And then the one thing she didn't want to happen, happened. She turned the corner and standing there was none other than Snape himself. Within an instant she was turned and running the other. But this time she wasn't going anywhere. He had her and she knew it. But where was Sirius. She knew he was here. She heard him. _

"_So Hermione, you thought you could get away from now did you. But let me tell you a little secret. No matter where you go in here. No matter how far you run. You will always end up back in front of me. This is your fate, Hermione. Learn to deal with it."_

_And then with a resounding crack, she was on the floor. With excruciating pain soaring through her leg. She knew that it wasn't broken because she could still move it. But it was like the a thousand knives were passing through her leg all at once. And she knew that, just like her shoulder, there would be a bruise._

_Hermione…_

_She could hear him. It sounded like he was so close, but at the same time she knew that he was far away from her. And then the pain in her leg and shoulder got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore. And she let the pain push her into unconsciousness. Praying that either someone found her fast or Snape just ended it soon. _

_Hermione…_

"Hermione, can you hear me…..You need to wake up now……Come on Hermione……Please, you need to wake up now."

Slowly but surely Hermione started to wake up. After wrapping the sleep from her eyes Hermione looked into the soft worried eyes of the one and only Sirius Black. And the first thing she did was throw her arms around his neck and start to cry.

"Sirius…thank goodness you're here………I was so scared you would never find me…" Hermione said through her tears.

"Hermione what are you talking about…Remus said that you got a letter and when you read it you passed out……you haven't gone anywhere……you were just having a nightmare…you've been asleep for six hours now. We were starting to get worried about you……so I started to call your name……hoping that you would wake up." Sirius replied.

Hermione just sat there. She couldn't understand what he was saying. She was only having a nightmare. It was only a dream. But it felt so real. It was like she was actually there. And Snape. He was there too. But could it really have just been only a dream.

"Hermione are you okay."

"I'm okay. I'm just going to go to the bathroom and clean myself up a little bit. And then I'll meet you out in the living room, okay."

"Okay. Just as long as everything is okay with you."

Slowly Hermione got up off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Once there she looked at herself in the mirror. And she had to admit she looked like shit. She decided to go ahead and take a shower. Hopefully that would wake her up and she can get that creepy dream out of her system. When she went to pull her shirt over her head, a sharp pain shot through her shoulder. At first she just thought that she sleep wrong on it. Sirius did say that she was asleep for six hours. But when she went to take off her pants, she saw a big, ugly, bruise on her thigh. She just looked at it and slowly turned her back to the 

mirror. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that the whole back of her shoulder was cover in a massive, greenish-purple, bruise. She did the first thing that came to mind. She screamed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys that is the first chapter that I have written for this story. I hope you like. I'm starting to write the next chapter, but please give me some time. It may take longer to write due to the fact that right now I am dealing with some school stuff. But I do promise to update as soon as I can. Please review and tell me what you think. And if you want you can give me some ideas and I'll try and find a place to put them in. **

**Mari**


	11. What To Do What To Do

**A/N: Okay….Sorry for not updating as fast as I planed on….but right now there are some things going on…I may not get to update until the end of next week because there was an accident here and one of my dearest friends didn't make it out….so if ya'll just bear with me I'll try and hurry. Thanks….Now here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**What to Do……What to Do**

"Remus I'm telling you, the way she was acting in there…it was scary. It was like someone was killing her. But she said that it was only a dream but it didn't sound like one."

"Sirius, Hermione has never lied to us before. If something was really wrong, she would tell us. I know you care about her, we all do, but you need to stop worrying about every little thing."

Remus and Sirius had been sitting at the kitchen table for almost two hours now, waiting for Hermione to come downstairs. They didn't know what was taking her so long. At one point Sirius tried to get up and go and check on her, but Remus pulled him back down. That's when the whole conversation started about her and her 'nightmare'.

Sirius didn't know what to do. He was scared out of his mind for Hermione. He kept arguing with Remus about her. The only time he shut up was when he was asked if he was in love with her. It was then that he was lost of words.

Hermione had been out of the shower for awhile now. She just didn't know what to do. Should she tell everybody what happened in her dream? And what about the bruises, should she show them? It was so confusing. She wanted to tell someone about everything because she wanted help, but at the same time she didn't want to say anything because she Harry and Ron to find out and stop what they were doing to come and protect her like she was some little girl who couldn't fight for herself.

After about an hour of fighting with herself, Hermione got up off her bed and started to make her way down to the kitchen. She had finally decide that she would at least tell Remus since he was there to protect her from Snape in the first place. But what she wasn't expecting was Sirius still being there. What was she suppose to do now? If she told Remus in front of Sirius, then Sirius would go and tell Harry and within a heartbeat both Harry and Ron would be there.

So she sat down on the stairs and began thinking once again about what she could do. It was then that she heard what the to men in her kitchen were talking about.

"Sirius, do you love Hermione?"

"W..What?"

"You heard me…Do you love Hermione.""Well….I….I mean……um….What if…..Okay fine yes."

"What was that, Sirius?"

"I said….Yes, I love Hermione."

Upon hearing this, Hermione slowly started to make her way down to the kitchen again. She didn't know what to do. She knew that Sirius had feelings for her. Come on, the guy kissed her for crying out loud. But how did she feel about him? Of course she liked him, what was there not to like. But he was Harry's Godfather. Would it be right to have feelings towards your best friends godfather?

"Do you love her like you love Harry?""No. It's hard to explain. It's like I can't go a day without seeing her or I'm going to die; I worry about her safety twenty-four seven; and I haven't felt that way about anyone since seventh year. And is my imagination or does she look just like exactly like Araya?"

"Sirius…"

"I know, I know it's stupid. Araya's been gone for twenty years. But…."

"Sirius…."

"I just can't help but to think that she looks just like her."

"SIRIUS."

"WHAT?"

Remus raised his hand and pointed toward the kitchen door. Slowly Sirius toward, only to see Hermione standing there in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Sirius stood up and started to walk toward her, only to stop and stare at her leg; where he saw the big, ugly bruise there. When he finally looked up, there was concern in his eyes,

"Mia, what happened?"

"I don't know. But some how he has found me."

And with that, she fell to her knees crying. Letting both Sirius and Remus see her shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. But I'm taking care of some things right now. I'll trying and update soon.**

**Mari**


	12. A Special Message

**All characters are property of J.K. Rowling.**

**I want to thank everyone for being so patient with me, and giving me time to write this chapter. Now without further delay…here is the next chapter. **

* * *

**A Special Message**

Hermione was up stairs in her room. After the little scene that she had down in the kitchen, Sirius had carried her back up there. The whole time telling her that everything was going to be okay. That she shouldn't worry about anything. He was only trying to make her feel better, but what he didn't know was that he was only making her feel worse. And he was pissing her off. She didn't mean to do it, but there are just some things that you just can't help. And this just happened to be one of this moments.

Hermione just got so mad at Sirius, that she really didn't know what she was doing? It was like someone else was controlling what she was saying and doing.

"What do you mean that everything is going to be okay, Sirius? Don't you understand what is going on? It's bad enough that I can't go out anywhere in fear that He's going to capture me or something. But now I can't even go to sleep at night because now he is able to get a hold of me through my dreams." Hermione started to yell at Sirius.

Sirius didn't know what to say or do. He knew that Hermione was hurting inside; and that she was scared because she didn't know what to do. But it still hurt. It was like she was telling him that he was stupid, because he was saying everything was going to be okay. And that she shouldn't worry about anything. He just didn't know what to do anymore.

She didn't know why she did it. She knew that she shouldn't have. What had made her want to tell Remus and Sirius? All she wanted was for all of this to stop. She wanted everything to be back to normal. But what was normal? And why did she blow up like that towards Sirius?

* * *

Hermione remained in her room for the next two days, only coming out when she thought that everyone was asleep. It wasn't until the third day Hermione didn't come out of her room did Remus start to get suspicious about what she was doing.

Remus waited until Hermione left her room that night to go to the kitchen to sneak into her room. Once inside he started to look for anything that might tell him what she was up to. But sadly there was nothing. So he turned to leave. But just as he was about to step out of the door, he saw it. There hidden under her desk. It stepped forward to get a better look when he noticed what it was….

It was a Bible. But by the looks of it, it hadn't been opened in a long time. He picked it up and noticed a bookmark sticking out of one of the pages. So he opened it to see what she was reading. And on the page there was one thing highlighted…..

_'Deliver me from the practicers of what is hurtful, and blood-guilty men save me.'_

_Psalms 59:2_

Remus didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing that came to mind…..he put the Bible back and left the room. Think of things he could do to help ease the pain Hermione was feeling.

* * *

Down stairs Hermione was sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of soup. Just thinking about everything that had been happening to her. First she loses her parents, then everything with Snape, then the thing with Sirius, and now she didn't even know if she should tell Harry and Ron what was going on.

Everything was just so confusing.

Hermione put her head down on the table and just started to think back on to everything that her mother use to tell her about when she was younger. Her mother was always turning to her Bible when something went wrong. She told Hermione that when things in life got to the point were it feels like that you can't go on and no one can help you; just turn to the Lord and that he will always be there for her.

Sadly Hermione took after her father's side of the family and wasn't really that religious. But now that she was thinking about how things were going, she decided that any little thing could help. So she closed her eyes and began to pray like her mom showed her how when she was five.

_Dear God,_

_I know your probably wondering why know I'm talking to you when I haven't since I was five. But my mother use to always tell me that when things got tuff that you would be there for me no matter what I've done. I'm just hopping that she is right. For you see, I don't think things can get any worse then they are now. I'm so scared that he's going to find me. I thought I was safe, but now he can find me in my dreams. I don't know how much more I can take. It feels like the harder I try to fight him off, the stronger he gets. And I'm scared that he is going to start hurting those that I love. And in a way, I think he is already doing that. He has me so scared that those around me are going to get hurt that I'm pushing them away and in return they are getting hurt still. Only not by him but by me. Please God, if you can here me, please give me a sign that everything is going to be okay and please give me the strength to carry on . Please God; I will do anything if you would just help me this once. Because I can't do it by myself anymore._

_Through Jesus' name_

_Amen _

Halfway through her prayer, Hermione started to cry. She truly was scared about what was to come. She hated the fact that she didn't know what was going to happen next. And just by sitting there thinking about what she didn't know she began to cry even harder. And slowly she began to cry herself to sleep right there at the kitchen table.

* * *

Unbeknown to Hermione, Remus was standing outside of the kitchen door and he heard her whole conversation to God. But instead of going in to see if she was alright, he decide that the best thing to do was to give her, her own space. So he went back up stairs to get a better look at that Bible Hermione had in her room.

When he got up back to Hermione's room, he saw Sirius pacing around holding the bible; with a look of concern on his face. When he saw Remus just standing there, he burst into a round of questions.

"Moony, where is Hermione? Is she okay? I don't know what to do anymore, I can't protect her if she doesn't let me."

"Pads, calm down. For starters, Hermione is okay. She is actually downstairs in the kitchen asleep."

"She's asleep in the kitchen and you just left her there, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I wanted to get a better look at this," Remus said plunking the bible out of Sirius's hand, " and maybe find something that will help Hermione deal with the things I over heard her saying in the kitchen."

"What was she saying?"

"It's not my place to tell you. She doesn't even know that I overheard her."

Remus spent the night reading the book until he finally found something that he thought would help Hermione. Surprisingly it wasn't part of the book. It was in fact a letter left by Hermione's mom for her in the back of the book.

So very quietly Remus went back down to the kitchen and left both the letter and the bible on the table in front of Hermione; so she would see them when she first woke up.

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning she was surprised to see her mom's bible on the table in front of her. She didn't remember taking it downstairs with her. Also she didn't remember ever touching her mom's bible since her parents had died. So how did it get down here. Then she saw it. There along with the bible was a letter addressed from to her; in her mother's handwriting. Slowly she opened the letter and began to read it……

_My Dearest Daughter,_

_If you are reading this, then I am sorry. For I am no longer with you. But always remember that I have died because it was my time to go. And even if I didn't go in old age, remember that God wont let someone die if it wasn't their time to go yet. Don't be sad because I am gone; because death is nothing to fear. Because death is not the end, but it is only the beginning. _

_Hermione, I know that things are going to happen that you will not be able to control. And I know that it's going to scare you. But the only way to get through it is to trust those close to you to give you that little push you will need in the morning to get you started, and to trust in God to give you the strength to make it through the day without turning back. _

_Now honey, there isn't that much more that I can tell you. But I can leave you with two scriptures to help you to conquer your fears; and they are Psalms 118:6 and 1Peter 3:13-15, just look them up and everything will be better. I know you are wondering why I'm telling you to look them up instead of just of just telling you what they say, but by you looking them up by yourself it will give you time to really think about everything that has been happening to you. And also it will let you see other things that are in the bible and you will see that there is something in there for every little thing that can go wrong in your life and help you get through it. _

_Now go and look up those scriptures and always know that I love you. And even in death, that wont change._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Hermione just set there. She didn't know what to do. There were several things running through her head. Like….who put her mom' s bible on the table and where did they find this letter. And when did her mom write this letter.

After just sitting there for a couple of minutes, Hermione reached over and started to look up the scriptures her mom had left her.

_'God is on my side; I shall not fear. What can earthling man do to me?'_

_Psalms 118:6_

_'Indeed, who is the man that will harm YOU if YOU become zealous for what is good? But even if _

_YOU should suffer for the sake of righteousness,_

_YOU are happy. However, he object of their fear do not _

_YOU fear, neither become agitated. But sanctify the Christ as _

_Lord in YOUR hearts always ready to make a defense before everyone that demands of_

_YOU a reason for the hope in YOU but doing so together with a mild temper and deep respect.'_

_1 Peter 3: 13-15_

Hermione sat there just thinking about what her mom's letter said and about the two scriptures left there for her. It didn't take her that long to realize what her mom was trying to tell her. Her mom was telling her that she shouldn't fear anything that comes because no matter what happens, because there will always be someone there with her pushing forward through the fog. As long as she stood strong in what she believed in.

And for the first time in many days Hermione did something she thought she would never do ever again…..she smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, so I hope you liked this chapter. And I'm sorry it took me forever to update, but I had to do a lot of research to do this chapter. Most of it involving me sitting down and asking my mom what she would tell me to help me through my hard times. And lets just say that once my mom started talking, she didn't want to stop. NEWAYS tell me what you think about this chapter; also I have a question for all of you: should I keep Hermione in this time or should I go ahead and do like I was planning and send her into the past….I'm leaving the decision to you guys. Also the first scripture in the story wasn't highlighted by Hermione…I will reveal who did later on.**

**Mari**


	13. Author's Note

**Okay guys I'm so, soo, sooo, soooo soooooorrrrrrryyyyyyyy that I haven't updated lately but things here at home have been hectic… my mom has been going on and on about me moving into my dorm at school on the 21****st**** and how we have to spend time with each other before I go; so I haven't been able to get on my computer. But don't worry I am working on the next chapter……I could use some help……I won't something to happen that makes Hermione not want to trust Sirius or Remus with some things, but I don't know what to make happen……so any suggestions would make me extremely grateful.**


	14. Gone In a Blink of An Eye

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their reviews and their support in me writing this story. Well I hope you all like this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to JK Rowling.**

**Gone In A Blink Of An Eye**

Hermione was in a cheerer mood after reading her mother's letter. It was like everything that had happened to her was just lifted away. It felt great. She felt like she was able to do anything; at anytime and not worry about getting into trouble.

Hermione was sitting down stairs in the library reading a book, when she heard a sound coming from upstairs. So she slowly got up and set her book down. As quietly as she could, she made her way up the stairs in search of the strange noise. Upon reaching the stairs, she removed her shoes to keep from making any noise.

When she finally got to the top of the stairs, she started to make her way to the room the noise was coming out of. She slowly leaned forward to look through the small crack in the door. What she saw made her turn and run in utter horror.

She couldn't believe it. In all of her years she never would have believed that the one and only Sirius Black would do something like that.

But she did have to admit, it was funny too.

&

Sirius was upstairs with Remus going through a box of stuff from their school years. It was kinda funny looking back at all of the things they use to do when they were younger. There were photos of all of them sitting around by the lake at Hogwarts. Just in joining the day off from school.

"Hey Padfoot, do you remember what happened on this particular day?"

"Wasn't that the day that Lily finally caved and agreed to go out with Prongs?"

"Yeah, I remember it like it was yesterday….."

_Flashback_

_It was a cool, spring day and the __Marauders were sitting around the lake just enjoying their day off. _

"_This is it guys, I promise that I will finally make Lily see that she is truly and deeply in love with me. If not by the end of this year, then by next year; our last and final year here at the wonderful school of Hogwarts."_

"_You know Prongs, you say that all the time and still it hasn't happened yet."_

"_Shut up Padfoot, this time it will. I can feel it."_

"_That my dear friend is just lunch."_

_At that the whole group busted out laughing. That is everyone except one James Potter who tackled one Remus Lupin to the ground. It was like this for sometime. James stating that he was telling the truth and that Lily was going to fall in love with him. And Sirius, Remus, and Peter making a wise crack at him and started another round of beatings among the group._

_That is until Lily Evens walked up and asked to talk to Remus. Slowly Remus stood up and throw a look at James before following Lily over to a bench a little ways away from the rest of the Marauders._

"_So Lily, what did you want to talk about?"_

"_Well, to tell you the truth I wanted to talk about James."_

"_What about James?""Well…umm……you see…"_

"_Lily it can't be that bad, so just say it already."_

"_Okay fine. Well you see I don't know how to actually ask James to go with me to the Spring Fling dance."_

_The only thing Remus could do was smile and reach over and give Lily a friendly hug. Telling her that everything would be okay and all she had to do was walk over there and tell James that he was going to go to the dance with her and that James would say 'uh uh okay' and then do a happy dance._

_Meanwhile_

"_What are they saying?"_

"_I don't know. But maybe if you stop talking I might be able to hear, Prongs."_

"_Ay Ay Padfoot." James replied saluting Sirius. With Peter sleeping under the old oak tree._

"_Okay lets see……something about Spring Fling…and going…but I can't hear who."_

"_Wait what's happening now?"_

"_Well it seems that Remus is smiling, and now he is __**hugging**__ Lily."_

"_Pads, you don't think that………"_

"_Actually Prongs, I do think; but I don't want to."_

"_Hey you guys…"_

"_What Peter?" both James and Sirius yelled._

"_Just thought you would like to know that Remus and Lily are walking this way."_

"_Shit act cool. And Prongs don't jump to anything. We don't know what exactly happened."_

"_Okay okay."_

_Remus and Lily made their way back over to the tree where they left the others. Lily was already starting to feel more confident in asking James to be her date. What she wasn't ready for was the way James was going to take it._

"_Um James I wanted to talk to you about the Spring Fling."_

"_What about it?""Well I wanted to ask…"_

"_What you wanted to ask Remus to go with you. Well go ahead I don't care. Do what you want."_

_Lily just looked at him for a minute in shock. She didn't know what just happened. One minute she was confident in asking him out and now she didn't know what to do. Finally she turned to Remus with a sad look upon her face and said one thing before walking off…_

"_You lied."_

_Once Lily was a good distance away, Remus turned around and gave James the look that said ' You just messed everything up you idiot'._

"_WHAT"_

"_Well lets see James…I'm going to guess that you and Sirius were trying to over hear what me and Lily were talking about." James just nodded. " And you guess only heard bits and pieces of it." Again he nodded. " Well James because you are my friend I will tell you what really happened." _

_Everyone was quieted for a couple of minutes._

"_Well are you going to tell me or not Moony?"_

"_Okay…Lily wanted to talk to me in private because she was nerves and scared at the same time."_

"_Why was she nerves and scared""Because she wanted to ask someone special to her to be her date to the Spring Fling.""And she was scared of asking you?"_

"_Come on Moony, your killing him.""Okay Pads. She wanted to ask you, James, to go with her to the dance. I told her that you would say yes. But I don't know if she will still ask you after what you said a minute ago.""Do you think I should go and talk to her?""DUH" yelled the three boys._

_And with that James ran up to the castle to talk to Lily and try to get her to forgive him._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah Pads, that was a great day. I still can't believe that James thought she wanted to take me instead of him.""Yeah." Sirius started going through another box. "Hey Moony, do you remember this?""Oh my god. I haven't seen those in like for ever."

"Are you thinking what I'm think?"And with that both of the men started to pull out random pieces of clothing and throw them on. Once they were done, they started to relive the good old days. Manly dancing around and singing random songs. It was then that Remus fell laughing; taking Sirius with him. They both ended up on the floor laughing like crazy.

That's when Sirius heard it. A gasp coming from outside the door and feet scurrying away. Followed by the slamming of the door to the library.

"I think we had an audience Remus."

"Hermione saw us. Didn't she?"

"Yeah. Let's go and talk to her."Sirius and Remus started making their way downstairs, when they heard a bang coming from downstairs. With one look at each other, they began to run.

&

When they finally made it to the library, the door was thrown open and they could hear Hermione screaming. What they saw they just couldn't believe.

"PUT HER DOWN."

When Hermione heard Sirius scream, she let out a sigh of relief. But it was a little too soon.

"I don't think I will be Black."

And with that Snape disappeared, taking Hermione with him.

**A/N: Okay I want to say sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy getting ready for school. But I will try and update again soon.**

**So tell me what you thought about this chapter. I know it's not that long, and again sorry. **

**-Mari**


	15. Something Weird Is Happening Here

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while but this is the first day where I haven't had any homework and I can actually write….so I hope you guys like it.**

**Something Weird is Happening Here**

Enlightenment. When you have it, it seems like you have the whole world in the palm of your hands. It's not until something happens to that perfect little world of yours' that you truly see……the world isn't yours'.

Hermione couldn't see where she was at. All she could see was darkness. She couldn't remember how long she had been in here. Was it days, months, hours, or was it just a couple of minutes.

All she could remember was that she was no longer in the safety of her home…..or with the man she loved.

Slowly Hermione stood and started to walk around the room. Desperately trying to figure out where she was. But it was too dark and she couldn't find her wand.

Out of no where a light started to filter into the room. Hermione carefully stepped closer to it. After she got closer, she was able to see that it was a door. And that it seemed to lead to the outside.

Now if Hermione had been using her head, then she would have known that it was a trap. But the only thing on her mind was to get out of there and find Sirius. So without even thinking things through she stepped into the light…..and just maybe the best trap ever made.

**HGSBHGSBHGSB**

When Hermione stepped out into the light, she saw a forest in every direction she looked. She didn't know where she was, but she did know that she had to get out of there. Cautiously Hermione began to walk into the forest. Every now and then she would look over her shoulder.

It seemed like she was walking for hours until she came upon a old woman sitting under a oak tree.

"Excuse me, but do you now what this place is?" Hermione asked the old woman.

"This is what ever you want it to be. Some say it is limbo, others say it is our own mind playing with us. So tell me, what is it to you?"

"I don't know."

The woman just shrugged her shoulders and went back to staring off into space. Slowly Hermione walked closer and set down by her.

"So tell, how do I get out of her?""It all depends on the person. And what it is you have to learn to accomplish what the Gods have set for you.""What do you mean by the Gods having something set for me?""We are all sent her for a reason, we just have to figure out what for."

"How long have you been here for."

"Since I was 10."

With that the old woman stood and left Hermione to think. How exactly was she to get out of her if she didn't even know why she was there in the first place.

The last thing she remembered was being at her house down in the kitchen after seeing Sirius and Remus acting stupid. And then Snape showing up and then everything went black. And now she was here.

Hermione was so deep in thought, that she didn't hear someone approach. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder did she look up. Looking down at her was a girl who looked to be about 12 yrs old.

She had long black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Her complexion was very fair. And she was really thin, like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"Lets just say I'm a friend. My name is Araya. And I'm here to help you."

"How can you help me. I don't even know what I'm suppose to do."

"Well you see I know what you need to do. Thus I can help you." the girl named Araya said with a smirk that could rival Draco Malfoy.

"What I'm I suppose to do?"

"First off you are suppose to learn. Then I will tell you the second part.""What am I suppose to learn."

"To fight and protect."

After Araya said that she started to walk away. Hermione sat there for a moment and thought about what she was told. She was suppose to learn to fight and protect what. She already knew how to do that.

Isn't that what she, Harry, and Ron did. Didn't they fight for the wizarding world and protect the innocent. Hermione did the one things she could do, she got up and followed this Araya she knew nothing about.

When Hermione finally caught up to Araya. She was standing in the middle of a circle. Slowly Hermione approached her.

"Here you shall learn how to fight. You might want to take this."

Before Hermione knew it she was had a sword flying at her. She quickly stepped to the side and let it hit the ground before she picked it up.

"What am I suppose to do with this?""You will learn how to fight with it. You can't always rely on your wand because it can be taken from you. So I am going to teach you how to channel your magic into different kinds of weapons. That way you can always be ready to fight."

"But I don't even know how to use a sword.""That's why we are going to start with the basics."And with that Araya charged Hermione. Every time she would attack, Araya would scream out to Hermione on how to move the sword to block. After several hours, Hermione was finally able to block Araya's attacks without being told how to do it.

She was even starting to attack back. Araya was really impressed with her.

"Okay. Now Hermione I will teach how to channel your magic into the sword like it is your wand."

"Okay" Hermione replied a little out of breath.

Araya showed her how to stand and position the sword above her head like a samurai and focus her energy into the sword. It took Hermione some time but she was finally able to feel her magic going into the sword.

Once she was able to channel her energy without getting tired or wanting to pass out, Araya had her try and cast some simple spells.

"Okay Hermione, now that you have accomplished fighting with a sword you will be able to fight with any weapon you chose.""So now what? Can I go home now?""There is still one more thing you must learn before you can leave."

"And what just might that be?" Hermione asked tiredly.

"There will be times when you wont have your wand or a weapon at hand. So you must be able to fight with your hands.""So when can we start. I want to get out of here already.""We will start first thing in the morning. For now you must rest. Your body can't take anymore today."

**HGSBHGSBHGSB**

With that Araya turned and left. Leaving Hermione tired, beaten, and very confused.

The next day, Hermione found herself stand in a open meadow. Everything was calm and peaceful, until out of nowhere a huge surge of power came and hit her. Hermione was in complete shock. She couldn't seem to find out where it came from.

And then she saw the source. There standing on the other end of was a young boy; just looking at her.

"His name is Blain, he is my younger brother. And he will be helping you with your next part of training."

Hermione just looked at Araya. She didn't even remember her arriving. Slowly she looked back at the young boy. The was no way he could train her. He couldn't be more than 9 yrs old. But then again he did just send a huge amount of power her way. So maybe just maybe he could teach her a few things.

**A/N: Okay guys there you go. I hope you liked it.**

**SNEEK PEEK: **

'_You must concentrate. Focus on where your opponent is going to be, not where they are at.'_

' _I'm trying to. But its too hard.'_

**ALSO:**

'_WHERE IS SHE? Someone just can't disappear from the face of the planet."_

'_We are trying Sirius.'_

'_Well, TRY HARDER!!' _


	16. Almost There

Almost There

When Hermione awoke the next morning, her body felt like it was made out of steel. She had to fight her way out of bed. She just wanted to lay there and do nothing. But fate just wasn't on her side. For at that exact moment Araya walked in.

"Oh good, your up. Blain is waiting for you down by the river. I don't know why, but he seems to like it down there. I think it calms him or something."

"Okay, I guess I'll get ready and meet him down there."

"You don't have to hurry silly. Eat some breakfast. Then you can go."

"Okay."

While Hermione ate her breakfast, she just couldn't help but look at Araya. Even though she was very thin she still was extremely pretty. She had high cheek bones, and a small nose; but not too small. Her eyes looked just like the ocean on full moon night. Hermione could swear she looked familiar.

"Are you done Hermione?"

"Huh…Oh , yes I'm done."

"Okay then. Go ahead and head down to the river. I'll meet you and Blain later."

"Okay."

SBHGSBHGSB

Hermione took her time walking down to the river. She just couldn't figure out where she had seen Araya before. She knew that Araya looked familiar, but then at the same time she knew that this was the first time that she had ever laid eyes on her.

Before she knew it, Hermione had reached the river. Blain was already there; just like Araya said he would be. He was just looking out at the river; like he was hypnotized or something.

Slowly, Hermione started to approach him. She wanted to get a better look at him. She made sure not to step on any fallen twigs or leaves. She didn't want him to know she was there just yet. She got about six steps closer when he spoke.

"I know your there Hermione."

"How did you know I was here?"

"You suck at controlling your breathing. You sounded like you just ran a mile."

"Oh…So I'm ready for my training. That is if you are."

"Ya, I'm ready."

For the next six hours, Hermione learned how to throw a proper punch, how to do a combination, and how to control her breathing. To put it simply, she was pooped.

"Okay. I think we are done with your training Hermione."

"Does that mean I can go home?"

"No, but now we can put what I taught you, along with what Araya taught you and see how far you have gotten."

"Okay"

And that is how Hermione found herself standing back in the meadow, with a sword on her hip, a bow and quiver on her back, and her wand in her hand. Watching about thirty targets dance in front of her.

"Alright Hermione, when I give the word begin."

"Okay"

It felt like the world stopped spinning while she stood there. The wind didn't blow, the trees didn't move. Everything was calm. Until….

"GO"

It was then that the targets began to attack. And Hermione was left to defend herself. She began with her wand, and she was doing great; until it was knocked out of her hand by one of the targets. Since the targets were still a good distance away, Hermione decided to use her arrows. She did exactly what Araya told her. She took her stance, focused her magic energy into the arrow, located her target, thought of a spell, and fired.

Hermione watched as her arrow flew through the air. It was heading straight for the target. It was almost there. When………it missed.

"You must concentrate. Focus on where your opponent is going to be, not where they are at."

" I'm trying to. But its too hard."

"No it's not. If you were trying, then you would have hit the target. Your shooting like a five year old."

"Blain, give her a break. It was only her first time with the arrows. You should just be happy that she was able to focus her magic into the arrows."

"Your right Araya. But if she doesn't get this down, then everything will be lost. And then you and me will never….."

"BLAIN"

"Sorry"

"Wait…..What….Huh…..I'm confused, what is going on here, and what are you not telling me?"

"Don't worry about. Right now just worry about hitting those targets."

And with that both Blain and Araya left Hermione, alone, in the meadow.

SBHGSBHGSB

Meanwhile back at Hermione's house, in the living room, Sirius paced.

"WHERE IS SHE? Someone just can't disappear from the face of the planet."

"We are trying Sirius."

"Well, TRY HARDER!!"

"Listen Sirius, we are trying as hard as we can. Snape is probably keeping her some place we can't track her. We will find her. Don't worry."

"Don't worry. Don't Worry. HOW CAN YOU TELL ME NOT TO WORRY. THE WOMAN THAT I AM IN LOVE WITH IS MISSING. AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT."

With that Sirius sat down at on the sofa and cried. For what seemed like the tenth time since Hermione went missing.

* * *

**_A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but things have been so crazy at school. I'm going to try and update soon; but if I can't update this month, then I'll probably update in December. Once again I'm sorry._**

**SNEAK PEAK:**

'_Alright Hermione, you are ready. You can leave now.'_

'_Wait what was the second thing I'm suppose to do?'_

_Araya just smiled and said………_

**ALSO:**

'_Sirius, we found her. But your not going to like it."_


	17. It is Time

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm in the middle of studying for finals. I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks for all of the reviews. Now on with the show.**

* * *

It is Time

Hermione just stood there. She didn't know what to do. All around her there was dummies and she some how had to defeat them. Only problem was…..she couldn't concentrate. She had three things on her mind that she just couldn't push to the side.

1.) What was it Araya and Blain weren't telling her.

2.) Why did she get the feeling it had something to do with her.

And

3.) Was Sirius okay.

She knew that she had to concentrate or she wouldn't be able to finish what she had to do her. But she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Sirius.

'_Okay Hermione. Concentrate. That's the only way you are going to get out of this. Defeat these dummies and then you get to go home. Maybe.' _She told herself.

And with that she drew another arrow…..focused her magic…..took aim……released and……..

SBHGSBHGSB

"Blain, I can't believe you almost let it slip."

"I'm sorry Araya. It's just so hard seeing her and not being able to tell her anything. About us, dad, or even herself."

"I know Blain. I know."

SBHGSBHGSB

"How is he doing Remus?"

"I don't know Harry. But we have to find Hermione and soon. I have this feeling that slowly Sirius is dying. And for what he is dying of….only Hermione can cure."

SBHGSBHGSB

…….bulls eye. She actually did it. She hit the target. Hermione couldn't control her excitement. She began to jump up and down. To bad she realized that was a bad idea to late. A dummy came up behind her a knocked her in the back with it's stick. Although it felt more like she got hit by a pelt gun then it did a stick.

"Okay dummies 2 Me 1." Hermione said as she narrowed her eyes and drew her sword and began to charge the dummy that attacked her.

SBHGSBHGSB

"Blain, look. She's starting to get the hang of it." Araya said as she watched Hermione's arrow hit it's mark.

"Ya, but she still needs to learn when it is time to celebrate and when it is time to fight."

"What do you mean?"

"She's not paying attention to what's going on behind her. I give it about a minute until she gets knocked down by one of the dummies."

"Blain, that's ridicu…..les. Okay you were right." Araya said as she watched a stray dummy sneak up on Hermione and attack her from behind.

"I know. I'm always right." Blain said with a smirk on his face.

"Your just like father." Araya said seriously; although she was trying not to laugh; as she lightly pushed him.

SBHGSBHGSB

"Sirius, can I get you anything?"

"No Harry. All I want is for Hermione to come back."

"I know Sirius, we all do. It's just not the same without her here." Harry said as Sirius sat up from his depressed position on the bed.

"Ya, your right Harry….it isn't the same. And it wont be….not until she is back." Sirius looked from the wall in front of him and looked at Harry. "I miss her Harry."

"I know I miss her too."

"I miss her laugh, her smile, the way she can just walk into a room and have every eye on her, how she raises her eyebrows at you when you tell her that she is beautiful because she thinks your lying, how she…." he didn't get to finish because Harry threw his hands on his mouth.

"Sirius, answer me one question……..Are you in love with my best friend, the same girl who has been a sister to me since 1st year?"

"I….um….Har….Yes….I am. I'm in love with Hermione."

SBHGSBHGSB

Hermione centered herself. She knew she kinda lost her temper back there with that dummy, but who wouldn't. As she stood in the middle of the meadow, she tried to remember everything Araya and Blain had told her. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. And then she began again. As she worked on making her movements smooth and precise, she could swear she heard Sirius talking to her.

_Hermione concentrate. See with your ears and not with your eyes. That's it. Just close your eyes and listen to where they step. That's it there……take a step to the right and swing. _

Hermione did. And to her amazement, she hit her target. Before Hermione knew it all of the dummies were down. And she wasn't even that tired.

SBHGSBHGSB

"What is she doing?"

"I don't know Blain. It looks like she is just standing there."

"It's like she is in a completely different place."

Araya and Blain started making their way back over to Hermione after they witnessed her getting hit by the dummy and then going on a rampage. But what surprised them the most was when she just stopped and stood there.

It was like she was in a trance. She went from breathing hard, to looking like she was barely breathing at all. She closed her eyes and ever so lightly tilted her head to the side. And then she started to swing her sword like she had used it her whole life. It was like it was second nature to her. She moved with such grace that it was more of an art then it was a weapon. And then before they knew it, all of the dummies were gone. She had taken them all out. And then she said the one thing they thought she would never say…..

"I love you Sirius. I truly do. I should have told you that when I had the chance."

Araya and Blain just looked at each other and smiled. She was ready.

SBHGSBHGSB

"Sirius, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not there right now. I'm sorry I never said…….I love you, Sirius…I truly do. And now I don't know if I will ever get the chance to tell you that to your face."

"Hermione."

As fast as she could, Hermione wiped the tears off of her face and turned to see what Araya wanted.

"Blain and I were watching you from atop the hill. We saw how you were able to take out those dummies like it was nothing…….And we agreed that it's time….Alright Hermione you are ready. You can leave now."

"W…Wha….What?"

"Hahaha…I said you can go home now."

"Really……that's great…I can't wait….."

"Before you go though…..Blain and I want to give you something….." Araya handed Hermione a beautiful locket. It was sterling silver, with a rose on the front. "It was our mothers' she gave it to me when I was ten. She said it will always remind me of the things I have forgot."

"Araya, I couldn't take this from you. It was your mothers, it would just be wrong of me to take this."

"No it's okay, I want you to have it."

"Okay" And Hermione slipped the locket into her pocket.

"Alright, if you will just follow me I'll take you to where Blain is waiting to send you home."

"Okay…..Wait what's the second thing I'm suppose to do?"

Araya just smiled, leaned closed to Hermione and said……..

SBHGSBHGSB

Harry just sat there while Sirius sleep. It must have been around four in the morning before Sirius cried himself to sleep. He couldn't believe it. His godfather was in love with his best friend; his sister. Sure at first he was mad, but he also had to admit that while Hermione was here, Sirius was truly happy.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Remus whispered when he saw Sirius asleep.

Harry nodded his head and followed Remus downstairs. When they got to the sitting room. Remus gestured for him to sit down.

"Now Harry, before you say anything you must let me tell you everything I know."

"Okay."

Remus took a deep breath and then he began….

"Now early this morning I got a call from the officials who are looking for Hermione……they said that they found her." Remus stopped to look at Harry and see if he was still with him. He was, but Remus could tell he needed to hurry because Harry wasn't going to stay quite for long.

"They said that all of a sudden she was back on their radar. They want to know if we want to go with them to get her."

"Of course we are going to go with them. Where is she?" Harry said; trying his hardest not to scream.

Remus took a deep breath before he looked back at Harry and said…….

SBHGSBHGSB

Sirius had just woke up when he noticed Harry was no longer with him. He wondered if Harry was still made at him. He knew if he was in Harry's shoes he would still be mad. But it was strange. All Harry did was tell him everything was going to be okay and that they would find her no matter what.

With a huge sigh, Sirius began to climb out of bed to go take a shower. When he's door was thrown open.

"SIRIUS, we found her. But your not going to like it."

Sirius didn't know what to say. This is what he has been wanting to hear since she had gone missing. And now that Harry has told him that they found her……he didn't know what to do.

"Whe…..Where….is….she?" Sirius choked out.

"She's at Hogwarts."

* * *

**A/N: Once again I'm sorry it took so long to update. I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm going to try and update again, but it will probably be sometime around the 20****th**** or so. **

**On my profile I have a poll….please go and vote because I don't know what Hermione's second task should be….so please help me.**

**SNEAK PEEK:**

'_Who are you and why do you look familiar?'_

'_I don't know who are you?'_

**AND**

"_This isn't good."_

"_You can say that again."_

_"This isn't good."_


	18. Who Are You?

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews you guys have been giving me. It means a lot. Also I need your help with a problem I am having. On my profile I have a poll, please go and vote on it.**

Who Are You?

Sirius couldn't believe it. Hermione had been at Hogwarts the whole time she was missing. But why couldn't they sense her magic? What was she in that blocked her presence from everyone up until now?

Many things were running through Sirius' head as he ran down the halls of Hogwarts with Harry, Remus, Ron and Ginny behind him; along with others from the Order. He was determined to get to Hermione; he wasn't going to let her go this time.

With every step he took, he knew he was getting closer to Hermione.

SBHGSBHGSB

Everything was dark, cold and quite. But in a weird sense it was familiar. After walking around the small room for a little while, Hermione remembered what this room was…….it was the same room she was in before she went to that weird place and meet Araya and Blain.

It was the place HE took her.

Then the quite was broken by the sound of hurried footsteps. At first she thought they were coming toward her; then after a minute she knew they were coming toward her. She tried to hide in one of the corners but it was useless. She was in a empty room; there was no where to hide.

Then the door flew open. A single beam of light streamed into the room. After a few minutes of nothing happening, Hermione slowly walked out into the light. Into salvation or into a trap…….she didn't know.

SBHGSBHGSB

"Araya, do you think she is ready?"

"I don't know Blain; but if she isn't she better get ready soon. Because everything she knows is about to change."

SBHGSBHGSB

When Hermione stepped out into the light what she saw made her start to cry. Standing there in front of her was the one person she couldn't stop thinking about. Sirius. Hermione didn't care if everyone was there at that moment, she did the one thing that seemed right at that moment.

She ran and jumped into Sirius' arms; wrapping her legs around his waist. She held on to him so tight, it seemed if she would have let go she would lose him.

Those around them could tell just by Hermione's reaction that she and Sirius were in love. And if you were among the few in the group who couldn't tell; Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron; you knew within the next minute.

Because as soon as Sirius got over the initial shock of Hermione jumping in his arms, he pushed her back just enough to capture her lips in such a passionate kiss that even Mrs. Weasley couldn't get mad at.

SBHGSBHGSB

To Hermione, it felt like Sirius had been kissing her for hours. And she was enjoying every minute of it. She would do anything to allow this kiss to continue for all eternity. But as it maybe, fate wasn't on her side.

"Well it seems like you have found my little pet." a cold voice said from behind the group.

Everyone turned to see Snape standing there with a smug look upon his face. Slowly, Sirius lowered Hermione out of his arms and positioned her behind him. In a attempt to protect her from the pathetic excuse of a man in front of them.

"I'm surprised to say Black that you are even stupider than I thought. How long did it take you to figure out that she was here? Hmm. Almost two months." Snape said with humor in his voice.

_Two months. Was I really with Araya and Blain for that long? _Hermione thought to herself. _Was I really here in Hogwarts the whole time? That seems to be what Snape is saying. Then was everything having to do with Araya and Blain just a dream?_

If Hermione and everyone else was paying attention to the things going on around them, they would have seen what Ginny had seen……a strange shadow inching towards Hermione.

"Hermione watch out." Ginny scream as she ran towards her......

SBHGSBHGSB

If Ginny had been a minute sooner then I wouldn't have to continue this story. I could easily say that they saved Hermione and sent Snape to rot in Azkaban for the rest of his miserable life. But that isn't what happened. You see Ginny was a minute late. But you see the strange shadow didn't want to harm Hermione….it wanted to harm Sirius. In the one way it knew how….by taking his love away.

You see the strange shadow was actually a piece of Snape that he left behind as a last result if Sirius found Hermione. But enough of this lets get back to the story.

SBHGSBHGSB

"Hermione….Look out!!" Ginny scream as she ran towards Hermione. Reaching her just as the strange shadow hit Hermione with a strange potion. Causing both Ginny's and Hermione's world to go black.

SBHGSBHGSB

It must have been hours before Hermione and Ginny came to. For me to say nothing was wrong would be a understatement. Both girls had pounding headaches and both couldn't remember what exactly happened. But for now that is the lest of our problems. For at that exact moment both girls spotted each other.

"Who are you? And why do look so familiar?" Hermione asked Ginny. With a look of puzzlement on her face.

"I….I….don't know. Everything is so fuzzy." Ginny replied. Worry present in her voice. "Who are you?"

"My name is……I don't know. It's like I know my name but I just can't think about it." Hermione replied.

After that Hermione and Ginny sat around the room they were in trying to remember who they are and where they were. Hearing her stomach growl, Hermione reached into her pocket in hope of finding something to eat. When she felt something cold and hard. Pulling it out she saw that it was a necklace.

"Hey that's pretty. Where did you find it?"

"It was in my pocket. It looks familiar but I don't know." Hermione replied.

"Look…There's a rose on the front. Maybe that's your name…Rose."

"Maybe. It does sound familiar. Like someone has called me that before."

"Then it's settled. I will call you Rose."

A few more hours passed when Hermione, now Rose, couldn't take the waiting any longer. "I don't know about you, but I'm leaving I'm tired of waiting for something to happen. What do you say?" Rose asked.

"I'm game. I'll do anything if it gets me out of this room."

"You know what……I think I'm going to call you Flow."

"You know…….I think I like that."

And with that both girls laughed; knowing as long as they could laugh everything would be okay. They opened the only door they saw and walked out into the unknown.

SBHGSBHGSB

It was a nice and peaceful day that was about to be ruined by four not so peaceful boys and one livid girl.

"BLACK……POTTER…Just wait until I get a hold of you."

Four young boys could be seen running down the halls of Hogwarts; laughing so hard they were on the verge of crying. Although two of the boys had nothing to be worried about, due to the fact that they had nothing to do with the happenings of the other two, they saw it as their duty to help out their two friends in their time of need.

"Quick guys. This way….she wont follow us this way…not after what happened last year."

As fast as they could, the four boys started to run down the stair that lead to the dungeons. What the boys weren't planning on though was two figures coming around the corner. With the speed the boys were going and with the steepness of the stairs, there was no way the boys could have stopped in time.

SBHGSBHGSB

Rose and Flow had been walking around for about two hours. They had no clue where they where. They just knew that it was dark and cold; and it went on for ages. They were about to just sit down and wait for someone to find them, when they heard hurried footsteps around the corner.

Slowly they began to walk around the corner, when they saw four boys running at full speed. Both girls knew what was going to happen before it did.

They knew they wouldn't be able to move out of the way fast enough, and that the four boys would collide with them. Most likely either they would get hurt or by some miracle the boys would get hurt.

SBHGSBHGSB

Before the boys knew it, they had collided with the two figures. One being thrown into the corner of the wall, where a loud thud was heard. And the second was thrown under three of the four boys. Where to the untrained eye it would have seemed that she was dead. Because when the boys got off of her, she didn't move, she didn't breath, she didn't make a single sound.

"Um…Pads….I think we are in trouble. She doesn't seem to be breathing."

"This one either, Prongs."

All four boys looked at the two figures, that they now knew to be two girls, on the ground. Hoping that they would move. And to their amazement, the girl in the corner began to moan, and the one in the middle of the hall began to breath.

"This isn't good."

"You can say that again."

"This isn't good."

"I wasn't serious Pads."

"I know. You can't be because I'm Sirius."

"Sirius, this isn't a time to be making jokes. These girls could be seriously hurt."

"Your right Moony. I'm sorry." replied Sirius. "What should we do?"

"Well for starters, lets take them up to Hospital Wing."

And with that the four boys picked up the unconscious girls and carried them to the Hospital Wing. In hope that Madame Pomfrey can help them.

**A/N: Okay there you are…..another chapter. I wont be able to update for a while. I'm in the middle of taking finals. So I hope this holds you guys over for a while.**

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_

" _Who do you think they are?""Where do you think they came from?""You know, it's rude to talk about others behind their backs."_

_**AND:**_

"_ARAYA"_


	19. Into The Darkness…Away From The Light

**A/N: Okay….I hope I didn't make anyone mad. But this is the only time I've gotten to myself to update. I hope you guys like this chapter. It took me a while to write it….lets just say when it comes to my write I'm a perfectionist. **

* * *

**Into The Darkness…Away From The Light**

Everything was dark. Not a noise could be heard. Everywhere Rose looked was covered in darkness. She couldn't understand what was going on. Then she saw it. There in the distance was a faint glow. It looked liked the sky was on fire.

As Rose got closer she noticed a battle taking place in a open field in front of her. She couldn't understand what was happening. And then she saw the one thing that scared her the most. Children fighting among the adults.

Then she heard a faint voice calling out…. "Help me."

Looking out across the field she saw a little boy fighting off three grown men by his self. Without even thinking about it, Rose ran across the field to him. She didn't know why, but she just knew that she had to help him. It was like she knew him some how. But she just couldn't remember where she had met him before.

"Don't worry about me…I can handle this guys. But please save my sister. No matter what save my sister." The boy said right before he ran off after two of the guys who had gotten away from him.

Rose didn't know what to do. This strange boy just asked her to save his sister, but she didn't know who his sister was. Then she saw her. A young girl about the age of twelve has there in the middle of the battle field. She had a strange glow coming off of her.

It was like she was causing the sky to look like it was on fire. And the glow was working as a shield for her. As Rose got closer to the girl, she saw that she was seriously hurt. Rose knew that she couldn't get to her in time to be of any help. So how was she suppose to help her; let alone save her?

Then out of thin air there was a bow and arrow next her. Without even thinking, Rose picked them up and took aim. Then she let it go without any hesitation. What amazed her the most was watching the arrow shoot threw the air with a bright tail of light behind it and as it hit its' target there was a huge explosion.

Then there was nothing. Without even thinking, Rose scream the one name that came to her mind…… " ARAYA"

And then there she was. Standing in front of Rose with a big smile upon her face.

"Congratulations. Your ready for the task at hand. Just remember one thing. Follow your heart and nothing can go wrong. Just try and stick to the path that you are given."

SBHGSBHGSB

Everything was dark…but I could voices. They weren't loud, but they were still there.

" Who do you think they are?"

"Where do you think they came from?"

That's what the voices where saying. _Where they talking about me and Rose? Why did the voices sound familiar?_ That's when it hit me. These were the same voices I heard before me and Rose turned the corner and everything went black.

I slowly opened my eyes. Just to be blinded by a bright light. After I got adjusted to the light, I looked over to where the voices where coming from. There was four of them. Two had black hair, one of the two had glasses. They were cute…in that cookie-cutter kinda way.

There was one cubby boy sitting down in a chair. He looked like he would weather be any where but here. He also had this look in his eyes, that gave me the feeling that there was something about him. Something not good.

The last boy had sandy brown hair. And his eyes…they had this look that sad he had been hurt, but he didn't let it stop him. When I looked at him, it was breath taking. I didn't know why. I listened to them for a little bit longer. I wanted to know who they were and why they were here.

"What are we going to do if they don't wake up?"

"What if they tell someone that we had something to do with them getting hurt?"

"Will you just come down you guys. They didn't see us, so we don't have to worry about them telling someone. And if you remember, Prongs, Madame Pomfrey said that they were going to be okay. They just need to rest for a couple of hours."

I couldn't take it anymore. They were talking about me and Rose. Sure they didn't know I was awake and listening to them. But still it's wrong and rude to talk about others behind their backs. So that's exactly what I told them.

"You know, it's rude to talk about others behind their backs."

I couldn't help it. I just burst out laughing. After I spoke, all four boys turned and looked at me like they got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. One of them was about to say something, when the scariest thing happened.

All of a sudden Rose sat up in the bed next to me screaming. Her eyes were open but it was like she wasn't looking at anything in particular. She just kept screaming and saying the same name over and over again. Araya. Who was Araya? And why couldn't she stop screaming.

I looked over at the boys and they were in the same situation as me. They had no clue what to do. One of the boys, it was the cubby one, ran out of the room. I think he went to go get help. We had to do something. Anything. Rose wouldn't stop screaming. So I did the first thing that popped in my head……

I jumped out of my bed, ran over to Rose, drew back my arm and punched her. As soon as my fist made contact, Rose stopped screaming. She just fell back down on the bed, like nothing happened.

When I turned around the three remanding guys looked at me with shocked looks on their faces.

"What it worked didn't it?"

The first one to speak was the guy with the shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. "Who are you?" Was the only thing he said. I just smiled and stuck out my hand.

"I'm Flow. And who are you guys?"

SBHGSBHGSB

Okay…now I was officially scared.

First, we run into these two girls that we have never seen before. And I should know; I've dated every girl in this school. And second, this who says her name is Flow; what kinda name is that, punches her friend, if they even are friends, when her friend wakes up screaming bloody murder.

What have we gotten ourselves into…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, and for it being so short. I hope you guys like it. I know it's not my greatest work, but it's all I've got for right now. So tell me what you think.**

**SNEAK PEAK:**

"_Where am I? Who are you guys? And why does my head hurt?"_


	20. New Friends

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been dealing with some personal problems. But I'm going to try and update more.**

**New Friends**

I woke up and I had a splitting headache. The last thing that I remembered was walking in a dark hallway with Flow at my side. But for some reason I don't think her name is Flow. But something else. I don't know it's so confusing.

I could hear voices. I heard three voices talking. But I didn't know who they were. And there was a fourth voice that sounded like Flow, or whatever her name is. They were talking. Talking about me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Flow. And who are you?"

"I'm Sirius Black and these are my friends Remus Lupin and James Potter."

Sirius Black….that name sounds so familiar. So does the other two. But why do they sound so familiar.

All of a sudden pictures started to rapidly shoot before my eyelids. I couldn't figure out what was happening. There was different images of me standing beside two boys having fun. And in some Flow was there. Occasionally they would speak but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

When it finally stopped, I slowly started to opened my eyes.

"Rose, your awake!!!!!" Flow said.

"Where am I?"

"Your in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts." one of the boys replied

"Who are you guys?"

"Well….I'm Remus Lupin and these are my fiends James Potter and Sirius Black." the one named Remus informed me.

"Oh…Okay….Why does my head hurt?"

"Well….you see….." Flow began.

"Oh good, your both awake. And just in time too. Just let me run a check over you two and give you some potions and you can go and see the Headmaster. He's been waiting for you."

All I could do was nod my head and by the looks of it Flow was doing the same thing. After the nurse did exactly what she said she was going to do. Flow and I made our way to the Headmasters office with the assistance of Remus.

"Thank you Mr. Lupin for your assistance; you may go. Now ladies do you mind telling me how it was you two were found in the dungeons passed out and injured?"

I looked at Flow and Flow looked right back at me.

"Well you see Sir," I begun " Flow and I woke up in one of the rooms with no memory of who we are or where we were, so we started to creep out and down the hall when all of a sudden we heard voices and then we were waking up in the Hospital Wing." I finished out of breath.

"I see Miss….."

"Rose….I think?!?"

"Miss Rose it seems to me that both you and Miss Flow have gone through a great ordeal. Do you mind telling me what the year is?"

"It's 2009 Professor…."

"Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore….I'm sorry to tell you Miss Rose but it is September 22.…1976."

I didn't know what to say…Flow and I were in the PAST. How could that be…What happened to us…I was just about to ask about our memories when…

"Now ladies, it seems to me something is wrong with your memories and I know just what to do about that. Just let me get a potion from Madame Pomfrey and all will be well."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I couldn't wait to get my memories back.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been a loooong time since I've updated but a lot of things are going on right now….a lot of it has to do with my family but there is on thing I'll tell you guys….I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!!!! I'm so excited.**

**I wasn't planning on Hermione and Ginny getting their memories back just yet but I've sorta changed the plot of the story so I've had to change some things around…**

**Please tell me what you think. :)**


	21. Your Not Alone

**A/N: My Life Sucks………And On With The Show!!!!**

* * *

**Your Not Alone**

It's been a month since Dumbledore helped Hermione and Ginny get their memories back. And both girls couldn't be happier. They finally new who they were; even though they were only in the dark for two days…which they were asleep for. But still they couldn't be happier.

They both agreed that it would be better to go by the names they had already told people. So Hermione became Rose Summers and Ginny became Florence Michaels aka Flow.

Both girls tried to not get close to anyone but lets face it. When it comes to the Marauders, that's just not possible. So both girls have come to accept the guys and Lily as friends. They made a promise to each other not to change anything big in the past. But as both girls shook on it, in their mind they both were say 'Yeah Right'.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

Lily, Flow and Rose were walking to the Great Hall for lunch when they heard what sounded like crying. When they turned the corner they saw a girl leaning against the wall with tears streaming down her face. As they got closer they saw that it was Narcissa Black.

"Narcissa, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Why should I tell you? Your nothing but wannabe, goody two shoe Gryffindor."

"Maybe because your in the main hallway and your friends must have walked past you but we're the ones who stopped and asked what was wrong." Rose said.

"Okay….Lucius broke up with me because I wouldn't sleep with him. Happy? Now you can run along and tell the whole school."

"But we're not. Your not the only one that's gone through something like this." Flow stated without any sarcasm in her voice.

"Your not?"

"No cause your not alone." The three girls replied together.

"But it's not the same…he told me….he could get any girl he wants if I don't sleep with him."

"Flow, Lily you thinking what I'm thinking." Rose said.

Next thing Narcissa knew, she was pulled into the middle of the three girls walking down the hall. While Lily, Flow, and Rose started…singing.

**(A/N: Rose- Bold; Flow and Lily-Bold/Italic Normal-what's going on)**

_**Don't worry your not alone**_

_**Baby those days are gone**_

_**I promise you it'll get better( better)**_

_**Corazon a Corazon**_

All four girls could be seen walking down the hall with a little bounce in their step. Although Narcissa kept looking at the three girls next to her like they just came from outer space.

**Sometimes I just don't get it**

**And I don't know why**

**Your heart all up in it**

**And it still don't fly**

**Girl I know- **_**yeah I know**_

**Sometimes your feeling so low**

**When you gotta maintain**

**Nine out of ten**

**Run the same game**

**Girl I know**- _**yeah I know**_

Lily, Flow, and Rose kept nudging Narcissa trying to get her to cheer up.

_**Don't worry your not alone**_

_**Baby those days are gone**_

_**I promise you it'll get better(better)**_

_**Corazon a Corazon**_

_**Don't worry your not alone**_

_**Baby those days are gone**_

_**I promise you it'll get better(better)**_

_**Corazon a Corazon**_

By this time all four girls had reached the Great Hall and everyone was looking at them. But they didn't care. By this time Narcissa had gotten into the song and was dancing along with them.

**He acts like your man**

**But he got girls on the side**

**When he makes you hot**

**But the truth don't lie**

**Girl I know - **_**yeah I know**_

**Don't run away**

**Keep it real with yourself**

**Do it for you**

**Not for nobody else**

**Girl I know**_**(I know, I know) **_**- yeah I know**

Some of the girls that was in the Great Hall started nodding their heads along with them.

_**Don't worry your not alone**_

_**Baby those days are gone**_

_**I promise you it'll get better(better)**_

_**Corazon a Corazon**_

_**Don't worry your not alone**_

_**Baby those days are gone(bye bye)**_

_**I promise you it'll get better(better)**_

_**Corazon a Corazon**_

**If your thinking about getting out**

**I'm a make it better**

**Don't worry about falling out**

**We'll get through this together**

**Corazon corazon**

**No no your not alone**

**Corazon corazon you know this isn't gone**

Next thing the Staff and student body knew all of the girls were up and dance. Singing along with Lily, Flow, Rose, and Narcissa. It didn't matter what house they were in, all the girls in the school had come together over one song.

**When your thinking about giving up**

**Don't you keep on running**

**Stay and talk keep it real**

**Prima j will keep you going**

**Corazon corazon**

**No no your not alone**

**Corazon corazon**

_**Don't worry your not alone**_**(no no)**

_**Baby those days are gone **_**(so gone)**

_**I promise you it'll get better(**_**better)**

_**Corazon a Corazon**_

_**Don't worry your not alone**_**(your not alone, your not alone)**

_**Baby those days are gone**_**(bye bye)**

_**I promise you it'll get better**_**(better)**

_**Corazon a Corazon**_

**Were gonna keep moving on**

_**Don't worry your not alone **_**(hey)**

_**Baby those days are gone(**_**so gone)**

_**I promise you it'll get better**_**(better)**

_**Corazon a Corazon**_

_**Don't worry your not alone**_**(your not alone, your not alone)**

_**Were gonna keep moving on**_

_**You know that it's gonna get better(**_**better)**

_**Corazon a Corazon**_

**I promise you it'll get better**_**(better)**_

**Corazon a Corazon**

By the time the song ended, all the girls were laughing with each other and smiling. Flow looked over at Rose with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Rose what just happened?"

"Change Flow. We're changing our future."

"But how?"

"Well Flow it's like your mom's always said, 'Behind every man there's a women telling him what to do' so all we have to do is change the way the girls think."

"You sure it's that easy?"

"I hope so."

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

Later that night, Rose and Flow were sitting in front of the fire in the common room with the gang talking about what happened during lunch.

"I didn't know you guys could sing. You'll are great." Sirius said bouncing in his seat.

"This can't be good Rose, Sirius is bouncing around. He must have something planned up his sleeve." Flow said trying not to laugh.

"Nope he just got into Moony's not so secret stash of chocolate." James said with a big smile on his face; flexing his arms trying to show of for Lily.

At that Remus looked up from the book he was reading and looked straight at Sirius. If looks could kill, everyone would be lining up to lay a rose on Sirius's grave. Before anyone could say Quidditch, Sirius was up and running around the common room with Remus hot on his tail.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter. Tell me what you think. **


End file.
